Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury
Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury is the sequel to the game Cul-de-Sac Smash. The sequel includes brand new features like new kart parts and each character has their own special attack and say negative messages when hit. Gameplay The gameplay of Wheels Of Fury is the exact same as its prequel, you must smash into others carts using the front or back, as well as shopping for new cart parts and selling them, and even the special cheat code menu, a major change is the special ability which ranges from field damage and cart effectiveness some characters use power as their special while others use their special to effect a cart's status and also the prequel and Wheels of Fury have different game music (during the demolition) . It's possible that there would be a glitch on the championship mode on the final ranking section if you blew up two CPUs at the same time (with special attack for the opponents to recieve second and third place). Although this glitch is possible, but the chances of the glitch happening would be 1/100, as shown in the images to the right. And it's also possible to use your special attack twice in a row, but the odds of that is the same rate as the clone glitch. You can tell by the special attack blinking after the first one's used. Also, for the derby results, it's possible you might find the "clone glitch" and some additional elimination, possible if you finished first and defeated the other opponents, you would get this bonus. Characters and Specials *'Ed: Booger Blast:' Slows down carts with boogers. *'Edd: Repulsor Ray:' Damages and repels nearby enemies by springy fists. *'Eddy: El Mongo Stink Bomb:' Stink bombs and damages nearby carts. *'Jonny: Plank Attack:' Jonny swings Plank to damage their enemies (only nearby carts). *'Kevin: Stunning Taunt:' One random kart will be stunned and cry. *'Rolf: Goat Stampede:' A stampede of goats damage any nearby cart except Rolf's. *'May: Mini Makeover:' One random kart will be turned into a pink Class 1 Zippy cart. *'Marie: Kissing Bug:' All boys' carts take damage when hit (note: it can transfer to May and Lee, so be aware). *'Lee: Hissy Fit:' A portion of the field will be cracked by an earthquake and any carts on it will take damage (except Lee). Classes * Class 1 Easy and everyone is all in level 1 gear, CPU don't do special moves at all. * Class 2 Easy and some karts will have level 2 gear, CPU do special moves sometimes. * Class 3 Medium and everyone has all or two parts of level 2 gear, CPU do special moves more often. * Championship Everyone has one or two level 2 gear and one level 3 gear, someone will have all level 3 gear, CPU do special moves a lot. Trivia *Usually when you hit someone or get hit, they will give you some response, depending the impact of the hit and expressions of their response. Despite the characters you're hitting, they will all give the same kind of responses, that leads to some out-of-character lines. *Pressing "ESC" on your keyboard will open up a cheat input (note: you can use the cheat input during the demolition derby too). *When you ram into Rolf and he's says a negative response (such as "Now I'm mad, name!"), if you look closely, his teeth are white instead of usual green colored teeth. Character Responses This is a list of responses that each character says in the game: *"You don't stand a chance." *"Now I'm mad (name)" *"That was weak (name)" *"I'm coming for you!" *"You call that a hit?" *"How could you (name)?" *"My grandma hits harder." *"You're finished, (name)" *"Aaaargh!!!" *"Back wheels shot!" *"That tickles! *"Oh noooooo!" *"I'll get you for that!" *"Excuse me!" *"Take that, (name)!" *"Eeeeyaagh!!" *"Tag! Your it!" Gallery CDS Smash 1.png|Control menu CDS Smash 2.png|Character select CDS Smash 3.png|Derby select CDS Smash 4.png|Cheat/Garage menu CDS Smash 5.png|Shop menu CDS Smash 7.png|Special move (Repulsor Ray) CDS Smash 8.png|Result screen Glitch.png|1 Edd, 2 Maries. CDS Smash 9.png|When playing again, a small trophy will appear alongside the character who you have beaten the game with. Derby Results Glitch.jpg|Derby Results glitch: despite ending up in 4th place, bonus cash - $13 (Stealthghost) External Links *[http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/eds/wheelsoffury/index.html Play Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury (US Cartoon Network Website)] Category:Games Category:Online Games